fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humagons-Infection: Episode 8
The next day... Jean) *Laying on a cough with a blanket* Ugh...What's taking him so long. ' '''Raphoon Razeun) He hates you. ' 'Jean) Yeah, sure. ' 'Raphoon Razeun) He told me. ' 'Jean) Keep going. ' 'Raphoon Razeun) I don't remember that much. ' 'Jean) You're ly-' 'Raphoon Razeun) ATTENTION! ' 'Jean) Hold it, I'm talking, Rudy Razeun. ' '''Raphoon Razeun) YOU'RE THE RUDE ONE! Jean) Popcorn, come here kitty! Raphoon Razeun) It's no-*Sees Popcorn coming* ... *Gone quickly* Jean) Hmm... ( Popcorn hops on the couch and crawls to Jean ) ''' '''Jean) Hello kitty. Popcorn) *Happy tone* Meow! Raphoon Razeun) *A floor up, on a railing* EVIL KITTY! ' '''Jean) *Pets Popcorn* You're not an evil kitty, are you? ' 'Popcorn) Meow. ' 'Raphoon Razeun) ATTENTION! IT'S EVIL! ' 'Jean) Popcorn does have a gender...Popcorn's a she. Rudy, attention is evil though. ' 'Raphoon Razeun) WHAT DID YOU SAY?! ' 'Jean) Attention is evil. ' '''Raphoon Razeun) NO! IT'S GOOD FOR YOU! Jean) Hey Popcorn, can you go fetch me Raphoon. ' '( Popcorn looks at Razeun ) ' '''Raphoon Razeun) ...*Moves away quickly* ' '( Popcorn jumps off the couch, moving towards the staircase ) ' '''( The front door opens ) Jean) ...FINALLY! ' '( Aaron walks in ) ''' '''Jean) Aaron? Aaron) Yes. *Closes the door, while looking at Popcorn go by* Jean) Great! Where were you? ' '''Aaron) *Walks towards the couch* You know, I was out. ' 'Jean) But where. ' 'Aaron) Nowhere special. ' 'Jean) Can you come here? ' 'Aaron) I am. *Looks over the couch, looking down towards Jean* ' 'Jean) *Looks at Aaron's face, noticing a cleaned cut* What happened? ' 'Aaron) Nothing. ' '''Jean) Aaron... Raphoon Razeun) *Extremely loud* GET AWAY KITTY! I DON'T WANT THAT ATTENTION! AWAY WITH YOU! AWAY WITH YOU, FOOL! ' '''Aaron) I obviously missed something to. ' 'Jean) *A little sad* Yeah, Razeun was being rude and stuff. ' 'Aaron) Okay. *Kisses Jean, then backs head away* I'll see what I can do. ' 'Jean) You better and...One more kiss? ' '''( Aaron kisses Jean ) Meanwhile... ???) *Looking around, while flying* Where is he?! WHERE DID HE GO?! WHERE?! ' '( Black lightning comes from clouds, hitting ??? ) ' '( ??? falls like a plane going to crash ) ' '( Dralios dives into ??? ) ' '( ???'s body gets slammed into the ground, harsh and hard ) ( Dralios then gets up and flies away ) ' '???) *Slowly getting back up* You're not getting away this easily! ( Dralios stops ) ' '???) I'M NOT FINISHED! ' '( Dralios makes a "U" turn, charging towards ??? ) ' '( ??? punches Dralios' head with a direct hit ) ' '( Dralios falls to the ground, a distance away from ??? ) ' '( Dralios slowly rises to his feet ) Humagons-Infection: Episode 9 '' Humagons-Infection: Episode 8 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Where was Aaron? What was Aaron doing? What's your guess on how he got a scratch and why it's clean and not bleeding. What was your favorite part? But basically, what's your reactions and what did you like? Category:Humagons-Infection Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Raphoon Razeun Category:Humagons: Popcorn Category:Humagons: Aaron Category:Humagons: C22Helios